Tacticas de guerra
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Acabada la guerra contra el Mar Oscuro, los Generales de la armada de los Royal Knights por fin pueden ocuparse de la paz del digimundo. Pero el General OuRyuumon no encontrará paz mientras el General Gaiomon lo aceche hasta en sus pesadillas. OS - comedia


Saludos.

Dejo a continuación un pequeño One Shot. Comedia, uno de los estilos que menos trabajo dado lo dificil que se me da, pero espero que haya salido bien. Puede ser algo complicado pillarle a la trama completa, dado que es un fic ligado a una larguísima historia que quiero trabajar y consta de, hasta ahora, cuatro temporadas. Este OS sería un añadido de la última temporada. La historia principal trata de una gran guerra establecida por el mar de la oscuridad hacia el digimundo. Los principales encargados de protegerle, los Royal Knights, cuentan con grandes armadas lideradas por sus cinco Generales. Dos de ellos son los protagonistas de esta historia.

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

PD: Si esta _fuera_ una historia shonen ai/yaoi, _tendría_ una advertencia -w-

* * *

**Tácticas de guerra.**

Era demasiado extraño para estar metido en su círculo. Tal vez esto último era lo que lo asustaba más, aunque no podía decirlo con seguridad. Había muchas cosas en el General Gaiomon que lo hacían sentirse "incomodo" por así decirlo, ya que cualquiera de las otras descripciones que daba a las cosas extrañas que le pasaba cuando el digimon oscuro hacía sus jugadas, era siempre malinterpretado por sus pares o sus superiores. Y con eso, venían las reacciones por parte del General. Eran muy comunes sus miradas de reojo, o una maquiavélica sonrisa que le enfriaba el espinazo y le daba algo parecido a las nauseas.

-Son mariposas en el estómago-dijo el General Justimon para molestarlo, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

-Y no es que se le enfríe el espinazo-le seguía el joven General Imperialdramon para empeorar las cosas-se le pone la piel de gallina, General.

Pero él sabía que no eran ni las mariposas ni la piel de gallina. Conocía muy bien esas reacciones cuando una hermosa dama se le cruzaba por delante y le embelesaba con su encanto. Gaiomon no tenía nada que ver con eso. Por el contrario, a veces hasta le producía algo de…temor.

Sí, era difícil de admitir, pero el gran General OuRyuumon se sentía un poco intimidado cuando Gaiomon le miraba fijo demasiado tiempo, o se le acercaba demasiado para hablarle, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos y dificultando la situación, o cuando siempre se ofrecía a hacer las misiones o hasta las tareas más sencillas con él. Simplemente no le dejaba espacio para respirar. Pero esto no ocurría todo el tiempo, solo cuando alguien se lo mencionaba, o salía con el asunto de que a Gaiomon le gustaban los espacios reducidos con OuRyuumon. Naturalmente, él nunca expresaba los nervios raros que sentía cuando ese imponente digimon andaba cerca. Solo se mantenía todo lo sereno que sus nervios le permitían y se daba el espacio que Gaiomon le robaba. A todos les divertía mucho esto, por alguna razón, excepto a él por supuesto.

-Debería aceptarlo y ya-le decía Tiger, el General TigerVespamon, el más rápido de todos ellos y el táctico preferido de Omegamon-El General y usted harían muy bonita pareja.

-¿Es que te parece normal?-le preguntaba OuRyuumon con los brazos caídos y una expresión demacrada en su dracónico rostro. Ya había tenido otra de esas pesadillas donde el digimon negro le acosaba contra la pared, y no le había dejado dormir.

-No tiene nada de malo. Digo, sería muy novedoso por aquí-rió levemente el insecto.

El enorme y alargado dragón solo negaba con su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Trataba de mantener su atención alejada del asunto, pero a cada momento sus superiores, los Royal Knights, les llamaban a reunión y tenía que verse las caras con el espadachín negro. Este le miraba con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una sonrisa psicópata y las manos sobre la mesa, rasguñando ésta con sus garras, gesto que usaba para expresar algún tipo de ansia, y que OuRyuumon interpretaba muy bien.

-¿Le parece si apostamos a sus líneas defensivas en el lado norte, General Gaiomon?-le preguntaba Omegamon desde el otro extremo de la mesa a su hermano mayor.

-Por supuesto-respondía éste sin siquiera mover los ojos del objeto de su 'atención' y tamborileando con sus dedos.

Omegamon solo desviaba su mirada al techo y continuaba tratando el tema. Desde que la terrible guerra que el mar de la oscuridad había desatado había acabado hacía solo pocos meses, la relación de OuRyuumon y Gaiomon había dado un giro de 360 grados. Cuando llegó desde el fondo del mismo mar oscuro para aliarse a su hermano hacía ya muchos meses, cruzó su mirada con el dragón dorado y ambos supieron que serían los peores enemigos que hubiesen pisado aquella región. Su relación fue silenciosa, oscura y mordaz, siempre hablándose entre ironías y lanzándose mordiscos a la hora de tener que crear estrategias de batalla donde debían trabajar juntos. Más de una vez las espadas rozaron el cuello del otro, y el ansia de la lucha a muerte que nacía de sus espíritus de guerreros, había chocado hasta el punto que casi se enfrentaron en medio de una importante y decisiva junta. OuRyuumon no podía confiar en él. ¿Cómo? Había trabajado para el bando enemigo, y lo peor que le había pasado en la vida lo había cometido ese dragón negro: Le había arrebatado su honor en batalla, al punto de que OuRyuumon se sintió tan avergonzado y repulsivo por su derrota, que quiso acabar con su vida él mismo.

Pero no. Eso le habría dado exactamente a Gaiomon lo que buscaba, y no se lo iba a dar así nada más. Se levantó y volvió a luchar, pero lo que menos se hubiera esperado, y lo último que habría hecho debió ocurrir. Gaiomon regresó al lado de su hermano y debió luchar codo a codo con el dragón dorado. Extrañamente, el receloso General descubrió en su rival a un guerrero de élite. Único, como nunca había conocido. Honorable, valiente y fuerte. Si bien tenía un lado oscuro que siempre lo tentaba a cometer actos crueles, nunca los llevaba a cabo, y se llevaba toda la satisfacción de la victoria y el rostro atemorizado de sus rivales a casa. Gaiomon nunca había perdido una batalla, y su expresión maliciosa era el contador de sus innumerables y seguidas victorias. OuRyuumon aprendió a admirarlo y respetarlo, así como su contraparte también aprendió esto del General. Pero desde que la guerra había cesado al fin, este extraño acoso se había dado sin explicación y no parecía querer terminar.

Al contrario; algo le decía al dragón que Gaiomon disfrutaba mucho de esto.

* * *

-¿Qué le tiene qué?-preguntó Omegamon sin creerse muy bien lo que había escuchado de OuRyuumon.

-"Ganas"-respondió éste muy avergonzado de hablar semejante cosa con su superior-Su hermano no me deja en paz y realmente me incomoda que me moleste todo el tiempo.

-Entiendo…-el digimon blanco paseó sus ojos azules por la estancia, tratando de no decir algo que ofendiera al General y que tampoco sonase como una ridiculez-Entonces; mi hermano le molesta. ¿Le ha hecho daño?

-No…

-¿Le… ha dicho algo ofensivo?

El digimon negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que le molesta entonces?-preguntó el caballero blanco notoriamente extrañado.

OuRyuumon se agarró la cabeza y suspiró.

-Me sigue a donde voy, todo el tiempo está mirándome de reojo, o lo hace directamente (que es lo peor) o me hace unos gestos muy raros…

-¿Raros?-repitió Omegamon abriendo los ojos expresivamente.

-Sí, como si…-no supo explicarse muy bien-como si… quisiera decirme algo… pero no me lo dice…-se sintió estúpido de pronto.

-Bueno-el caballero carraspeó un poco, extrañado de la situación-¿Ha intentado hablar con él?

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó el otro sobresaltado.

-Claro; si tienen un problema que arreglar, creo que debería estar hablando con Gaiomon, no conmigo.

-Omegamon-dijo perdiendo las pocas esperanzas que tenía-es su superior y también su hermano. Una simple orden bastaría para que me dejara en paz…-hizo un gesto con su mano, remarcando la 'simple orden'.

-Lo siento General-negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de marcharse-Si tiene algo que arreglar, hable con él directamente. Es importante la buena relación entre los Generales para poder trabajar bien en equipo y cooperar para mantener el orden y la tranquilidad que tanto nos ha costado establecer.

El caballero blanco volteó con si capa describiendo un arco en el aire al girarse, y cuando se acercaba a la salida, OuRyuumon habló en voz alta.

-¡Creo que está enamorado de mí!

Omegamon se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero al instante entendió de qué se trataba todo aquello, y sonrió para sus adentros. Le pareció muy curioso que, pasados tantos años, a su hermano aún le entretuviera tanto jugar con las emociones y los nervios de los otros, y torturarlos psicológicamente de esa manera. Miró por sobre su hombro al afligido dragón, quien se frotaba las manos en espera de alguna respuesta que le salvara. Sintió algo de lástima por él, pero estaba seguro que tuvo que haber sido su culpa el convertirse en la victima de Gaiomon.

-Dígame General; ante un ataque muy fuerte, ¿Cuál es la mejor defensa?

-Un buen ataque…-respondió éste.

-Exacto. Si Gaiomon le ataca de esta manera, ¡defiéndase!-dijo en un tono casi risueño.

OuRyuumon puso una expresión que denotaba un total desencajo de sus ideas. Su mandíbula inferior se deslizó un poco hacia un lado mientras daba significado a lo que le habían dicho.

-¿Me está queriendo decir… que tengo que…?

-Decláresele. Verá como las cosas se solucionan.

El dragón se dio un golpe con la mano abierta en toda la cara y le miró seriamente.

-¡Omegamon! ¡Si yo fuera homosexual, ¿cree que le estaría pidiendo que aleje a su hermano de mí?

-Hágame caso General-sonrió y se marchó a sus quehaceres, dejando a OuRyuumon varado en la isla de la confusión.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras el sol calentaba tibiamente esa parte del digimundo, y confería cálidos colores a la apacible tierra que alguna vez se viera consumida por el fuego de la guerra, Gaiomon contemplaba la escena sumido hondamente en sus pensamientos. Nunca creyó que se pudiera vivir tan bien, y no es porque estuviese durmiendo en cama de seda ni comiendo los manjares del palacio de los Royal Knights. Ahora la paz se respiraba en cada bocanada de aire, la belleza estaba en donde se posara la mirada y la tranquilidad se disfrutaba a cada hora del día. ¿Podía ser posible que el digimundo hubiese alcanzado su paz al fin?

Lo dudaba. Y estaba seguro de que pasaría muy poco antes de que todo aquello que ahora disfrutaba, se viese pronto consumido por el mal que algún ser salido de lo hondo de las tinieblas viniese a traerles. Se distrajo de pensar en quién sería el próximo en la lista, cuando escuchó ese arrastrar tan peculiar y pesado que se había aprendido de memoria. Sonrió dejando relucir sus colmillos y se levantó del asiento de piedra donde llevaba sentado toda la tarde junto a su soledad.

OuRyuumon venía hacia él, con la mirada en el suelo y algo en su espalda. Le pareció más divertido que de costumbre y salió a encararle, listo para arruinar su día otra vez, y quién sabe. Hasta había escuchado que le arruinaba las noches.

-General OuRyuumon-le saludó sonriendo anchamente y con cierto deleite al hablar-¿Hay más tareas para _nosotros_ el día de hoy?

-No-respondió el dragón sin poder enderezarse del todo. Se notaba muy nervioso y miraba hacia el lado para no tener que verlo de frente.

-¿Hay algo en especial de lo que necesite hablar?-preguntó tratando de mirarlo de algún modo, cosa que no fue necesaria, ya que el dragón se irguió de golpe y se quedó viéndolo fijamente.

Gaiomon estuvo a punto de largarse a reír. El General en frente estaba completamente sonrojado, y tragaba saliva a cada segundo mientras rumiaba algo entre dientes. Se contuvo la carcajada mientras recordaba la misma impresión que le dio esa vez, esa primera y sencilla vez que de casualidad en un combate, aprisionó con su cuerpo a OuRyuumon contra una pared de roca para evitar que fuese traspasado de lado a lado por Phelesmon. El dragón se sonrojó notoriamente ante la situación, pero mantenía su semblante muy serio.

_-Estoy comprometido ¿sabes?-le dijo secamente, cuando en esos días se llevaban tan mal._

_-Uh, qué pena_-respondió el otro para molestarlo y así darse cuenta del punto donde tenía que atacar al dragón para mostrar su superioridad psicológica. Un juego en el que él siempre había sido muy bueno, pero OuRyuumon se le presentaba como todo un oponente. Ahora por fin lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y con semejante cosa…

-Hay algo… algo que tengo que decirle-dijo el dragón entrecortadamente, con su boca temblando levemente al hablar.

-Adelante. _Tiene usted toda mi atención_-respondió el a su vez ensanchando su sonrisa.

OuRyuumon se tardó un largo momento en hablar, y al hacerlo, sacó un ramo de flores rosas de detrás de su espalda y cerró los ojos, con la mano temblando y los dientes apretados.

-Usted… usted me gusta mucho-dijo cerrando fuerte su otro puño y negándose a abrir los ojos.

A Gaiomon se le abrieron mucho los ojos ante aquella declaración. Por supuesto, no se la tragó. Decir algo así era muy sencillo para cualquiera, incluso para él. Decidió imponer su autoridad y su puesto como el mejor entre los dos, y agarrando el ramo de flores de un movimiento, se quedó jugando con ellas mientras el General abría los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. La estupidez más grande de su existencia. Omegamon pagaría caro.

-¿A sí?-preguntó, fingiendo que olía el ramo.

El dragón afirmó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada. Gaiomon sonrió aún más.

-Entonces quiero un beso-sentenció, helando la sangre de OuRyuumon y destruyendo todo su mundo con aquella sencilla oración.

Se le paralizaron una a una todas las escamas del cuerpo, y el aire se volvió pesado y difícil de respirar. Los ojos se le abrieron por inercia para ver si aún estaba viviendo la realidad, o la peor pesadilla de toda su vida. Miró a su alrededor, y allí seguía. Miró a Gaiomon, quien le miraba de esa forma tan malvada y oscura, con esa sonrisa que le decía 'te comeré' medio escondida entre las flores. No podía ser que aquello estuviera pasando. Estuvo por abrir las alas y largarse lejos de ahí. Dejar todo para no vivir semejante humillación y que nadie le recordara como el _General Gay_ de la Orden. Pero las palabras de Omegamon resonaron en su cabeza y su experiencia como líder de tantas e innumerables armadas le dijeron que sí, que tenía que hacerlo o arriesgar todo y ser el hazmerreír de los Generales. Tragó difícilmente la saliva que se le había juntado, y cerrando los ojos, se acercó y estiró levemente los labios.

A Gaiomon se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Su sonrisa se torció y se le mojó el cuello y la espalda. Le tiró el ramo de flores a OuRyuumon en la cara y éstas cayeron desarmadas al suelo. El dragón se quedó con la boca estirada.

-Pero…-estaba por preguntar, pero el otro le interrumpió con la voz acelerada y con una expresión lunática en sus malvados ojos.

-¡Por Dios, no! ¡¿Estás loco? -exclamó respirando agitado ante el peor susto llevado de toda su existencia. Ni la más temible armada, ni el más poderoso enemigo lo habían puesto jamás así, y ahora este ridículo dragón venía a ponerle los pelos de punta-¡Estaba jugando!

Negó con la cabeza y desapareció de allí rápidamente. No, con OuRyuumon no se podía jugar. Lo memorizó muy bien mientras regresaba a grandes trancos a su habitación y respiraba aliviado de estar lejos de aquel demente y resguardado tras la puerta. Suspiró al verse a salvo, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida un segundo al ver que había otra presencia en su habitación.

-No debiste jugar con él-le dijo el digimon blanco junto a la ventana y con un gesto divertido en la mirada al ver a su hermano mayor en semejante estado de espanto.

Gaiomon entendió todo de pronto y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un maldito bastardo Omegamon-dijo sonriendo y desechando su enojo al verse traicionado por su propio hermano en su juego de las emociones fuertes.

Afuera en el gran jardín, OuRyuumon aún tenía su expresión confundida y los labios estirados. Cuando la noche se enseñaba lentamente sobre su cabeza, y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer, despertó de su trance y se vio al fin librado del tormento que Gaiomon le había impuesto, quién sabía por qué. Dio un largo y agudo alarido de victoria y se quedó bailando en círculos hasta que cayó dormido sobre el pasto húmedo, que lo recibió como un fresco y acogedor abrazo.

**FIN**


End file.
